New Disease
by Shade-Light
Summary: Tragedy approaches. A past secret that was hidden. An organization seeking the door. A love between those without hearts. Will darkness suceed, or be conquered by the light. Naru/KH fic.
1. Chapter 1

**New Disease**

_Disclaimer: I have never and will never own Naruto, Kingdom hearts, or any others that might appear in this fic._

_**Xxxxxxx**_

_**Song: Forgotten, Artist: **__**Spineshank**_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

_**Chapter One**__: Old Memories_

_"_Hmm, what's this now?" A cloaked figure looked around lethargically. The figure wore a black cloak, held closed in the middle by a long silver zipper that ran the entire length of the wear. A hood of the same Material, connected to the collar of the cloak was pulled over the stranger's face, so that his identity remained an enigma. Twin chains hung down the cloak at the base of the hood, one on each side of the zipper. A third chain lay in between them, connecting the two end of the cloak's collar, forming an upside down arc.

"Is it here?" The cloaked figure glanced back to see two more beings wearing similar cloaks without the face masks approaching.

"Yeah" He intoned in reply. "Just a few more seconds and, ah there it is." Both cloaked beings gaze followed there accomplices finger as he pointed towards two men. One wore green and red clothes, with a headband which had the kanji for 'oil'. Two red streaks could be seen going from the man's eyes and down his cheeks, those streaks gave of the impression that the man was crying tears of blood. He had long white hair spiking in every direction and a large scroll on his back.

The other one had a forehead protector leaning to one side to cover his left eye, and a black facemask covering everything from his nose down. He wore the standard jounin vest over a black shirt, black fingerless gloves, black pants and standard sandals. His most noticeable feature was the man's large white hair that seemed to stand up defying gravity.

"You sure that's it?" The cloaked man with the mask nodded as a reply. "Okay if you're so sure." The man said while he started tapping his foot to an unknown beat. "I can feel it, its calling." So they watched and waited. While one of them kept entertaining himself by tapping his foot creating his own beat.

After a while the tapping became louder and louder the longer they waited. Soon the beat was lost and the man was merely trying to annoy the others to receive some kind of reaction. He noticed that his friends were ignoring him so he also started making loud annoying unnecessary noises. Still his friends made it same like he didn't even exist. What finally made him snap was through all of this they had the nerve to yawn.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for Na…Ahhhhh" The cloaked figure screamed as he was caught in a deadly headlock by another cloaked being.

"Did we forget already" The trapped man gulped as he looked at his captor's crimson eyes that glowed from within the darkness of his hood. "Do you remember what I told you, before we left this morning?" All he received for a response was his prey's eyes started to grow large and glossy. He smacked his friend hard on the top of his head. "I also told you that those puppy eyes don't affect me." The man was rubbing the top of his head while he started yelling out curse words at his friend.

"Damn you didn't have to hit me so hard N…" He immediately stopped himself as the intimidating red eyes returned. "Capt.a.i.n…Awe..s..o.me" The man said through gritted teeth.

"Now was that so hard?"Captain Awesome asked "If you didn't forget to use our codenames in the first place I wouldn't have had to hit you Pyro" Pyro began directing an immense amount of killer intent at Captain Awesome.

"I told you that I am the flurry of dancing flames" Pyro received another smack on the head.

"Yes you did, but that's way to long of a codename so I changed it for you." Pyro looked at the name changer and even though Captain Awesome couldn't see his face he knew the ways of his devious friend. "Fine Fishcake." Pyro was almost strangled to death but was released when the final cloaked being spoke.

"It seems they are on the move" His voice wasn't masculine, but it had a throaty roughness that smoothed it out. Both Pyro and Captain Awesome ran to the edge of the cliff, to indeed see there target on the move still with the previous man.

"Good thing Twilight was paying attention, eh Pyro?" Twilight just grunted at the choice for his codename, before he leapt off the edge of the cliff. "It's always a pleasure to go on missions with him." Captain Awesome remarked while grabbing Pyro and heaving him over his shoulder. Following his friend he jumped down from the Hokage Monument.

_**Xxxxxxx**_

_**"**__You're the one who steals the life from _

_I'm the one who feels the falling"_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

Kakashi stared down his cup of sake, hoping that maybe it would disappear on its own. How he hated sake, from the taste to the feeling it left you with. Though he would never admit to it and this was probably the reason he was now in this predicament. He lifted it and started twirling the cup. Watching as the disgusting liquid circled around the cup creating a vortex.

"So what was so important you had to drag me away from my reading time?" Kakashi said without even lifting his gaze from the damnable substance that was laughing in his face.

Jiraiya lifted his glass of sake to his lips and quickly and swiftly downed it in one gulp. He placed the cup gently against the wooden table and slowly raised his eyes to Kakashi. The said man had finally lifted his gaze to intercept Jiraiya's own. They both sat there in silence for a few minutes waiting. Kakashi stayed still and silent for he knew the situation was serious and that when Jiraiya was ready he would speak.

"Not here" Was all Jiraiya said before he stood up and walked away from the bar, with Kakashi not for behind him.

_**Xxxxxxx**_

_"I believe you're nothing but a problem_

_Everything is so __fake__"_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

He could feel the presence of something corrupt but he couldn't pinpoint its position. All he knew was that the air smelt fowl and he knew something evil was approaching.

"Something bothering ya Jiraiya" Said man looked over to his close and personal friend Hatake–Kakashi.

"Yeah you didn't drink your sake." Jiraiya let out a loud hefty laugh at the deadly glint in his friend's eye. "I've been feeling this sickening presence weighing down on me since this morning. What's going on?" Jiraiya's laughter died down by Kakashi's words and his face hardened as he turned to face the jounin while they continued walking.

"I don't know what it is but I just have this feeling. That are village is in danger." Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows and he frowned. "What exactly would cause such a thing?"

"We can only wonder Kakashi. I know its coming, and I highly doubt we will be prepared for it."

"What!" Kakashi paused in his walking and blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not sure but I have a suspicion that it has something to deal with what happened 5 years ago." Kakashi eyed Jiraiya cautiously trying to pick his next words carefully before adding his consent as the subject was a 'touchy' one for both of them.

"So you think it has something to do with his disappearance then?" Both of the Konoha elite shinobi once again began walking to no where in particular, but away from preying ears.

"I've always felt like what happened that day, would only lead to disaster. But I'm not sure if I should trust my instinct's anymore after all it was entirely my fault." Jiraiya's eyes started to water but not a single tear fell. Kakashi hesitated at first but his curiosity got the better of him.

"But it still doesn't make any sense, unless." Kakashi was in a thinking pose as he scratched his chin with his left hand. "Unless you… didn't tell us everything." Kakashi looked at Jiraiya and could tell it was the truth by the look on the older man's face. "What happened?" Jiraiya knew that Kakashi wasn't asking he was demanding to be told the truth.

Jiraiya closed his eyes, making it seem like he was concentrating. "I meant everything I said Kakashi… That's why I feel that Tsunade should hear this as well." Kakashi nodded and they both disappeared in a dance of wind and leaves.

_**Xxxxxxx**_

_**"**__You're just a motherfucking sight to see_

_And time will block the vision"_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

The cloaked figures stealthily made there way across the rooftops of the village hidden in the leafs. Two of the cloaked beings were following there target closely without even glancing at the surrounding area. Captain Awesome couldn't help but watch with fascination of the magnificent view of this village. It was breathtaking, it had him captivated he just couldn't help but admire the scenery.

They were closing in on there target when he suddenly disappeared in a swirl of leaves. "What, how the hell did they do that and where the hell did they go." Pyro blurted out. "Hey do you have any idea who these people are." Captain Awesome barely avoided colliding with Twilight's still body, as his conscious was lost in the beauty of the village hidden in the leafs. "They used the same techniques as you." Twilight said without even facing him. Captain Awesome merely nodded his head. He was embarrassed that he got lost in his daydream. "Ya it was defiantly ninjutsu." He finally managed to find the courage to say.

He started clutching his head as a searing pain was flowing through his entire body. He stumbled back nearing the end of the building. His foot reached the end and he lost his balance and fell. Twilight dashed forward trying desperately to reach him before he fell. "Naruto" He hollered as his friends figure vanished. Pyro made no movement. He wasn't surprised nor was he worried. He sighed. "You keep forgetting what he can do." Pyro whispered into Twilight's ear.

A figure flipped back onto the top of the building. "You know you could just act a little worried for me next time too." Pyro merely grinned "Maybe later, so don't cry."

"Well I guess there's no need for those ridiculous codenames anymore. Is there Roxas?" One of the cloaked beings pulled down there hood revealing. Messy spiked blond hair and sky blue eyes. "Sorry." The blond said, while grinning sheepishly.

"Ya don't mean to intrude on this touching moment and all, but how the hell are we gonna find them now?" Said a man with red spiked hair, with splashes of black at the roots and little diamond tattoos under acidic green eyes.

"Shut up Axel." The only one of the three still wearing his hood hissed at the redhead. "What afraid to show Roxas how hideous you are." Axel couldn't contain his laughter when he found to pairs of cold chilling eyes just pleading for him to say anything else.

"Can you sense where they went?" Roxas asked.

"Yea I think so." Naruto replied.

He closed his eyes concentrating on the flare of chakra he had sensed just before they had disappeared. For a while this continued as he couldn't seem to find the exact location as the signal was always moving at a quick steady pace, never stopping. Axel flinched at the sudden movement when Naruto grabbed him from behind by his cloak.

"Could you please stop pacing around me, you're making it difficult for me to concentrate. Naruto stated calmly.

Axel nodded, and Naruto went back to searching for the chakra signals.

"Found them! There heading North-east towards that tower." Naruto shouted to his friends

_"_Then the tower it is." Roxas said before once again going ahead leaving the others behind. "Gotta love his enthusiam on missions, eh Naruto."

Axel remarked while watching the distancing form of Roxas. He turned around when his masked friend didn't respond. Just as he made eye contact with Naruto he was once again lifted and dragged against his will.

_**Xxxxxxx **_

_**"**__Life with you is so vague _

_It's like I'm living in a dream__**"**_

_**Xxxxxxx **_

Shizune was leaving the Hokage's tower to find Jiraiya as Tsunade had shouted that she needed to speak with him immediately. She was still unsure for what reason, but the Hokage wasn't acting normal. Something was happening and it wasn't in the best interest of Konoha. All she knew, was that something was worrying the Hokage. She was graced with the breeze of the wind gently caressing her silky smooth skin the moment she set foot outside of the tower. It was a soothing and peaceful wind. It tickled her face as her hair swayed with the wind, until it picked up and caused leaves to fly up and scratch her beautiful face. She was going to kill who ever it was that made that unpleasant gust of wind that caused damage to her perfect face. That was until she saw who it was standing right in front of her. She started jumping for joy in her head instead when she saw it was the Toad Sage. _"Yeah, now I don't have to go bathhouse!"_ She yelled in her mind, while prancing around doing a victory dance.

"Shizune-San is anything wrong?" The said girl looked up to see one eye starring at her as if she was crazy. "N…no everything's fine Kakashi-San" She managed to stutter out. She continued to look at the ground as she blushed madly from embarrassment. Then her mind finally took control of her emotions and she clicked into assistant mode. "Hokage-Sama requests your presence immediately Jiraiya-Sama." Shizune then watched as he walked by her and made his way into the tower.

"So she's noticed as well then, huh." He said before he disappeared into the tower. Shizune watched his figure vanish before finally chasing after him. She stopped and turned around to face Kakashi.

"Well are you coming?" Kakashi just gave her his eye smile before disappearing once again in a swirl of leaves

_**Xxxxxxx**_

_**"**__I have wondered why this always happens_

_Everything just falls away"_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

_"God today is just so boring"_ Were the thoughts of a 17 year old chunnin Haruno Sakura. Sakura wore black leggings that stopped just above the knees and clung tightly to her. She had a pink skirt over

She was wandering around Konoha trying to find anything at all to amuse her, but so far her search had been fruitless. She had come across some of her friends but all of them were either working or just returning from missions. Thus the reason she continued walking. Until she came across Ichiraku ramen, a little ramen stand that brought back many unpleasant memories. She watched as Ayame and her father prepared the ramen and then served it to a hyper active child that was bouncing on the stool like a mad man. The child turned and looked at her and that's when she realized who it was sitting there. Sakura collapsed to her knees and began shaking her head while digging her nails into the dirt.

_"No. He 's gone, he's gone, he's gone."_ She chanted in her head. She looked up with tears forming in her eyes to see Ayame rushing over to her side. "Sakura-San are you alright" Ayame grabbed Sakura's arm and helped her to her feet. "I'm fine, thank you." Sakura then pulled her arm away and began walking in the opposite direction, but her arm was snatched back and she was dragged towards the ramen stand.

"Let me go, I have to see Hokage-Sama." She yelled as she struggled to free herself from Ayame's surprisingly strong grip. "No can do, you can't go anywhere until you have a bowl of ramen on the house." Sakura looked at Ayame's determined filled eyes and merely nodded in approval.

_A_ few minutes later Sakura was slurping back some noodles. "You saw him again didn't you?" Ayame asked to start a conversation. "Yes." Was the simple reply.

"Sakura what happened to him." The mood around Sakura decreased even further as she lowered her head. "I'd rather not talk about it. Thanks again for the ramen." Ayame just waved goodbye as Sakura finished her ramen and stood up to leave. She stretched her arms as she approached the exit. A gust of wind blew the white sheets blocking her view and for a brief second she saw a cloaked silhouette running across the rooftops. Her vision of the cloaked being vanished as the sheets feel back down with the passing wind. She exited the ramen stand in a rush. She entered the streets with her eyes searching the rooftops.

_"_Hn." Was all she said before moving on and continuing towards the Hokage's Tower?

_**Xxxxxxx**_

_**"**__Soon you'll be the one who is forgotten _

_It's so close but it's so far away__**"**_

_**Xxxxxxx **_

Tsunade wrapped her slender pale fingers around her head in hopes to calm her painful headache. Her eyes snapped forward toward the figures standing in front of her. "You felt it as well, didn't you Jiraiya?" It was more of a statement then a question, as she already knew the answer. "Yes since this morning."

"Do you have any information concerning this ominous presence?" Tsunade inquired. "No but I have a confession to make." Jiraiya now had the undivided attention of both females in the room. "Oh really. You've been keeping secrets from me." Usually Jiraiya would be scared shitless, but his village was in danger and not even Tsunade the slug Sannin could frighten him at the moment.

"Yes I'm sorry, that I kept some secrets about what happened that day." Tsunade knew immediately what Jiraiya was referring to and her patience shortened and her anger drastically rose.

"You better have a damn good reason for keeping this from me!" Tsunade said, barely containing her anger, as she was practically displaying it for all to see. "I do, but…we have to wait for Kakashi, before I say anything else_."_

Tsunade sighed as she leaned back in her chair._ "It's gonna be along day."_She thought. Her thoughts were interrupted as Kakashi decided to jump through her window. "Well now that we are all here. I think it's about time for that story Jiraiya." Jiraiya's eyes immediately saddened. Tsunade slammed her hand against her desk snapping Jiraiya out of his daze. "We deserve to know, no matter how painful it might be." Jiraiya looked into her comforting eyes, and made his decision. He approached the wall to the right side of the room from the door. He leaned against it, getting into a comfortable position.

"I suppose you all remember the day that we lost Uzumaki Naruto?"

_**Xxxxxxx**_

_**"**__You're in disbelief of what you _

_Thought you could achieve or try to__**"**_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

One of the three figures clad in black cloaks slowly peeked his head up from the roof he was lying on. He saw the pink haired girl shrug before going on her way. He pulled himself up and started shaking off his cloak which was now covered in dust. "Damn I just had it cleaned yesterday too." He whined to himself _"So there are some in this world that can see us then. Interesting this just might be the place." _The figure thought. He glanced around and saw that his team was no where insight. _"So those temes' didn't even bother to wait for me. GODDDDDDDDDDDD! There so inconsiderate."_ He mentally shouted. Naruto clasped his glove hands into an unfamiliar seal and whispered "Demonic Sight." Though no changes could be seen, the beings eyes could now see further and 360 degrees around his body with no blind spots. The only down side to this was it consumed a lot of the users energy.

His vision began searching in the direction that he had guided those temes' towards, and immediately spotted them only about 70 meters away from the tower. He then caught sight of the pink haired kunoichi heading in the same direction but she was about 210 meters away. Without a moments hesitation he darted across the roofs of Konoha with blinding speed.

_**Xxxxxxx **_

_**"**__Once I thought this life was never ending_

_Must've been my mistake__**"**_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

_"_I just don't understand what his disappearance has anything to do with this." Shizune asked. Everyone's eyes shifted from Shizune back to Jiraiya, expecting an explanation. Jiraiya sighed before crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "As you all know, 5 years ago I had requested that Tsunade allow Naruto, Sakura and myself permission to enter one of Orochimaru's underground bases in search of Uchiha Sasuke."

_(Damn, time for a flashback)_

_**"5 years ago"**_

_They had been searching for hours through the giant underground maze. That was one of Orochimaru's many hidden bases scattered around the world. They had encountered some foes that had caused them some trouble, but they were soon defeated with some effort from Sakura and Naruto. They continued on searching every corridor and inch of the putrid smelling place. The deeper they went, the stronger the vile scent seemed to become. They had come across many disturbing and disgusting rooms on there search. Not one had even slightly broke there confidence to stop and leave this place though_

_As they approached what seemed to be the last door within the deeps of this wretched place, there iron determination was beginning to melt. The stench and fowl odor was almost enough to suffocate them, but they held strong as one Uzumaki Naruto strode right up to the door and kicked it down. "Sasuke" He screamed as he entered the room. He immediately after clamped his nose tightly as a rotten scent invaded the demon vessels senses. He looked confused at what was contained in this horrible place. Naruto found himself in a large, also metallic room with barely any lighting. The items within the room were only seeable because of all the screens that lit the room in certain areas. Small clicking noises and blips could be heard as the machines did their unknown jobs. All three Konoha shinobi entered the room and starred amazed at all the technology down in this damp hellhole. They proceeded exploring the room until they had searched every corner of the room. "I guess Sasuke isn't __here." Naruto said while kicking one of the many machines within the room. Sakura ran up to him and smacked him on the head, which resulted in making Naruto pout. "Why did you hit me Sakura-Chan?" He whined really loudly, as his voice echoed through the room. _

_"Baka, you shouldn't be touching anything. I mean who knows what these things could do." Naruto smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "Okay, I'm sorry Sakura-Chan. I won't touch anything else, I promise." Sakura turned around while trying to hide her smile. She began approaching the exit, as she was starting to feel dizzy She didn't want to stay in this place any longer then she had too. She whirled around to see Naruto still wearing his stupid, yet cute grin. "Naruto were leaving come on." She shouted across the room. Unfortunately Naruto was still caught up in his on thoughts and missed everything Sakura had hollered at him. "She only hit me because she was afraid that I might get hurt." Naruto thought giddily. Aloud crash echoed through the entire base as Naruto fell over and knocked over the machine he had kicked. __Which then hit another machine in front of it causing a domino effect.__ Sakura and Jiraiya watched in horror as one after another the strange machines fell over. Finally the last one fell over and smashed into the only wall that was made out of bricks. The machine collided with the wall smashing right through it, to reveal a hidden room. (How lucky) _

_When the dust settled Naruto was staring wide eyed at the hole? Jiraiya was the first to approach the wall and walk through it. Naruto and Sakura could hear some loud noises and then they heard a whistle. Both Konoha __genins__ approached the entrance cautiously until they were standing beside Jiraiya inside of a small cave with a strange door at the other end. The first thing that Sakura noticed was that the air was clean in this place, but there was an evil presence lingering within this room. The cave had vines and some sort of wild mushrooms sprouting in various places. The vines had securely wrapped themselves around the door's frame on the other end of the room._

_"We should leave, come on let's get out of here!" She asked in a weak and child like voice. Jiraiya glanced once more around the cave before agreeing with Sakura and turning around to leave. As they were about to depart Naruto began walking further within the cave. "Naruto… Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura whispered in a high pitch voice. Naruto showed no sign of evening hearing her as he continued going further within the room. _

_"Hey gaki, get back here were leaving!" Still Naruto kept walking not once stopping or doing any other motion but walking. From Sakura's perspective it looked as if he was sleepwalking. _

_**Xxxxxxx**_

_**"**__You're just a motherfucking accident _

_Offending yet amusing__**"**_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

_He didn't know why but he continued walking. He didn't know where he was going, yet his body kept walking, towards an unknown destination. He could hear the voices of his friends yet he couldn't stop he couldn't respond, hell he couldn't even blink. He kept hearing a voice in his head urging him forward. He tried but the more he resisted the louder the voice became. _

_"How close we are. I can feel it the door to shadows yet it remains shut." __Said the unknown entity.__ "It must be the working of my heart he does make a large effort to hinder my plans." _

_Naruto felt his body beginning to burn and a fiery presence mad itself known. __**"**__**Ahou**__** you must turn back!" **__The Kyuubi howled within his mind. __**"I can sense nothing but malice coming from that door, you must not open it!" **__Naruto wanted to listen but he couldn't stop. His body was no longer his. He was a puppet being controlled by the puppeteer, to bend to do his controller's every will. The more he tried with all his power to resist the easier he was controlled. _

_The blond shinobi heard more yells and pleas for him to stop from behind but it was all useless. Then time stopped as he stood in front of a large silver door with nine hearts etched into it. Seven of the hearts were the same colour, black. The last two stood out from the rest on the door. One was a golden heart that looked as if it didn't belong in the middle between the seven black ones. The final heart however was not one but two colours. Half of it was blue while the other half was crimson. _

_Naruto was amazed by the beauty of the well crafted door. He felt a surge tingle through his entire body and then his arm started moving forwards toward the door. He watched helplessly as his hand extended outwards to the door. He closed his eyes as his hand was mere inches away from the majestic door. Naruto opened his eyes when he felt two hands grasp him, one on each shoulder. He suddenly had control of his body once again as he stared at the two people holding onto him. Jiraiya was on his left with a concerned look on his face. But Naruto did not pay him much attention as he was curious about the stranger to his right. The being in front of him wore concealing red robes and covered most of his face with red bandages._

_**End of Flashback**____(Hurray) _

_**Xxxxxxx**_

_**"**__I should have known that you _

_And your intensions weren't for me__**"**_

_**Xxxxxx**_

"Well that was quite the little entertaining story." Jiraiya growled at the cloaked beings that entered into the Hokage's office interrupting him. (They have there hoods back up now)

"Look this one thinks he's a dog." Axel remarked as he heard the low sounding noise coming from the aged shinobi.

"You bastard's, what did you do with him?" Axel looked confused.

"Who?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The cloaked beings eyes shifted from Jiraiya to a blonde sitting behind a desk with very big assets.

"Never heard of him." Axel said mockingly. Tsunade glared at the newcomers within the room.

"But enough of this idle chit-chat." Everyone in the room tensed as one of the cloaked beings revealed two strange designed flat metal discs with sharp outer edges. "Were here to recover our brother's lost heart."Axel shouted before he charged in spinning his chakrams around his fingers.

_**Xxxxxxx**_

_**"**__You're the one who fed the violence I'm the one who broke the silence"_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

A cloud of dust arose around the entrance of the Hokage's Tower as a speeding blur of black came to a skidding halt. He looked at the giant structure apathetically. "So the fun has already begun, has it?" He said while grinning like a madman within the darkness of his hood. He twitched a little as he sensed an approaching energy. "Oh yeah almost forgot about you." Once again his eyes flashed red as he had his full attention on the girl only a few feet away from his location. "I guess I am on clean up duty." He said while licking his lips. "Too bad I was hoping to stretch out a little. I guess beggars can't be choosers." He said as he continued to watch his prey's approaching figure. "Well I'd better prepare."

Then the pain returned once again. This time though it wasn't a burning sensation it was a piercing chill that sent shivers throughout his body. He held himself back from screaming to the heavens as his entire body was consumed by a painful sting in his chest. Soon the pain died down and Naruto found himself panting and gasping for air. He forced himself to stand up as he regained himself. "So you want to come out and play do yo..." He could feel the pain it still existed and that's when he started coughing heavily. Soon blood was plastered on the ground. His breath was hitched in the back of his throat as his body began to unconsciously shake. He arose when he heard the sound of footsteps. "Better hurry we're running out of time." He reached into his cloak and presented two identical weapons from a secret pocket hidden within his cloak. The weapons were gripped by there horizontal handles. The handles were two parallel bars connected by two cross pieces, one of which is at the end of the side bars and is fastened to the blades. Two blades extended from both sides. Both two feet in length, with a shorter one and a half foot blade in the middle. The blades sat above the being's knuckles. He held them vertically in the air and two metal clamps securely fastened the weapons to the man's tanned wrists. He did a couple quick jabs to the air, testing them out. "Yeah these always feel nice to wear." He had his left weapon against his hood as he began to ponder. "I wonder, why do I even take these things off?" He quickly jerked his head as he felt his prey's chakra signal was very close.

He silently jumped onto a nearby building and sat down, waiting for the right moment to strike. The man waited for about 10 seconds before his mind began to wander. So he started humming to himself in a beautiful almost melodic sounding pitch. He continued this for about a minute until the unearthly colour of pink came into view. He stood up and stretched while yawning. Looked at both of his weapons and gently whispered to them "Let's kill my friends."

_**Xxxxxxx**_

_**"**__I will sew the hole you left inside me _

_Leaving you in the past"_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

Sakura sighed in exasperation. She could feel the same presence from that day 5 years ago, lingering in the air. She felt frustrated that the ones that took him were so close and yet she couldn't find them. This was also the reason she was now headed to the Hokage's tower. Though she didn't notice the fowl energy until she had seen that silhouette on the rooftops. At first she was heading to demand a mission out of her Sensei to quell her insufferable boredom. That quickly changed as she now knew that the unsolved issue that occurred to Konoha's favorite shinobi needed to be addressed. The tower came into view and Sakura sped up a little as she felt unnerved and a little frightened. Her instincts were screaming at her to turn around and go home. She knew that was impossible. Even if it was only a slight chance, she would do whatever she could to find and bring back Konoha's sunshine, Uzumaki Naruto.

The closer she got to the tower the more she dreads the fact that she didn't have the weakness too just turn around and forget about the whole ordeal. "No for him I will face hell itself." She mumbled to herself.

"Well allow me to be your guide!"

Sakura turned just in time to intercept a fatal blow with a kunai. "Oh… now isn't this interesting." Sakura could tell that whatever existed within the depths of that cloak wasn't human. "You might actually be fun to play with after all!"

Sakura immediately brought forth another kunai with her free hand to block another strike from the cloaked figure's other hand. "What the hell kind of beast are you?" the man just snarled at her before pulling back his weapons dragging Sakura's with them. He didn't stop there. He planted his boot into Sakura's chest. Sakura coughed and stumbled away. As she was dazed he sprinted forwards flinging himself at her.

Sakura groaned as she was roughly tackled. Her eyes hardened as she watched one of the beast's weapons being thrusted for her head. She bent her neck, just receiving a small scratch across her cheek. She countered with a kick to the back. The man rolled forwards avoiding her foot. She jumped to her feet and engaged in a hand to hand combat. Sakura dodged a punch from the beast and rolled out of the way as he continued his relentless strikes. Sakura side stepped another blow and grunted as she couldn't find an opening in his style. It was probably because of the odd weapons he was using.

_"That's why I can't find an opening."_Sakura thought to herself as she flipped over her attacker. _"It's because his weapons are like an extension of his fists."_

She managed to push past his claw like weapons and get into his defense. She struck out with a chakra enhanced punch to his face. He however leaned back avoiding the strike. During this his hood had fallen and revealed his blond hair. Sakura became distracted as memories invaded her at the sight of her opponents golden curls. This however didn't go unnoticed and Sakura flinched when two blades pierced her skin.

She gasped as she placed her free hand over her left shoulder. The blond let out a bestial howl as he struck out again. Sakura ducked and snarled at her attacker. She spun her leg around to sweep him of his feet. Naruto watched in slow motion as her leg swung around and missed as he launched himself into the air. Using the momentum from his jump, he came crashing down slamming his fist into his victim. He found his Katarmaar being held back by the women's hands, mere inches away from her flesh.

Sakura heard him chuckle, before he grasped tightly the two handles squeezing them together. The blade in the middle shot forward and buried itself deep within her chest. She watched as more blood oozed from her new wound. Her vision began to blur and with the last ounce of her consciousness she flung a kunai in a last attempt to kill the cloaked man.

He watched in fascination, the shock look upon the women's face as the kunai passed by his head. What the man failed to realize was while he effectively dodged the blow to the head the kunai had sliced apart of his mask. He turned around revealing sun kissed hair, crimson slited eyes and three whisker marks on his left cheek.

Sakura gasped at the familiar looking scars and couldn't help but smile. "N.a…ru..to" Was the last thing she said before her eyes closed.

_**Xxxxxxx**_

_"I will release"_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

_AN: If you want a general idea about what Naruto's weapon__s look__ like__. T__hen check out my profile __pic__. Also his weapons are called__Katars__. I know__I __should probably be updating my other stories.__ But I just __got inspired recently to write this kind of crossover. Criticism is welcomed, as my grammar sucks. So I aim to improve my writing so don't worry about hurting my feelings. _


	2. Chapter 2: Tears of a World

**New Disease**

**Chapter 2: **_Tears of a world_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

_**Artist**__: Dry Kill Logic_

_**Song**__: Caught in the storm _

_**Xxxxxxx**_

His eyes were empty the crimson faded back to cerulean. His breathing was unstable and his eyes were empty, void of emotion. He couldn't move and he couldn't look away, from the picture painted before him. The colour of red stained upon his hands. His gaze never faltered as he looked upon the corpse in front of him. Tears began to form in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away as he finally became aware of the liquid now streaming down his masked face.

Why?

It was one of the many questions floating through his head that left him confused. Why did he cry? He didn't know her, did he? Nothing was right, how did she know him? He couldn't explain how he felt. His mind did not recognize this woman and he had no heart. So once again he was faced with the question; why?

For once in his life he was completely and utterly bewildered. He couldn't understand the reason he would pity the death of this girl. He had taken many lives before and yet the very sight of her made emotions stir within him. Emotions that he had never experienced throughout the entire time he's been with the organization. He shifted irregularly as he positioned himself beside the motionless body.

Tear drops fell upon the girl's unclean face as he kneeled over her. His face was shadowed by his hair as he made no movement or indication that he was still alive. After a while he raised his hands once again to wipe the tears from his eyes. He soon found that it was futile to attempt at blocking the raging stream of liquid gently pouring down his face.

His hands moved from his eyes, as he no longer cared if he cried. He didn't care for this girl, so it was strange that his body would react in such a way. It was pointless to deny that he didn't feel something for this woman though. He just couldn't place what exactly it was that he was feeling. He had never felt emotions or sympathy for anyone. So the concept of why he would now feel sympathy for a complete stranger no less was baffling. It was an unfamiliar sensation for the blond. He had never cared for anyone besides himself and his friends.

Hell… Worlds were overcome and ruined by darkness because of him and the organization he belonged to. Hundreds of innocent lives were sacrificed for there conscientious goals. The act of taking life just didn't affect or hinder his performance; he was a natural born killer.

The reason he could accomplish the act of killing so easily was the simple fact that he made it a tendency to just forget about people's faces and focus on the goal in front of him. People were just seen as obstacles that would lead to his benevolent organizations downfall. To him this thought alone justified his senseless killing.

He continued to watch her beautiful features as she lay peacefully soaked in her own blood. Why was she smiling? This was not a normal occurrence just before someone's life ended. Usually people showed anger or sorrow before there eyes closed and there last breath was taken. She knew that her life was ending and yet she smiled before she died. Why didn't she resent him for killing her? Why was no there malice within her emerald eyes. She actually looked serene as if a great burden was lifted from her shoulders and she didn't care that her life was about to end. Why? How could someone be happy about dying? A single droplet fell upon his skin causing him to flinch from the cold sensation. As the rain started to fall heavily he began to wonder if the planet was crying for the death of one of its children.

A hand reached up to his face and tore the rest of his face mask off to reveal his hidden beauty to the world. He tilted his face to the sky to let the cleansing rain wash away his painful tears. The rain slowly washed away the blood and left an unblemished girl by his side. His hands reached out towards her and gently pushed away the stray strands of pink locks obscuring her face. His hands retracted and he rose to his feet as he felt three people approaching and fast. He looked back to the figure on the ground and lifted her lifeless body from the muddy earth.

Taking more time than usual he gradually made his way to the tower. His eyes never glancing down at the woman's body as he made his way through the doors of the tower to escape from the never ending shower of liquid. Gently he set the girl down upon the hard wooden floor. Taking a reproachful step back he stood dead silent as he gave her a genuine smile. He could only ponder why he was proud of himself for doing such an insignificant act of kindness for this girl. She was dead its not like she would object to being left in the rain. Maybe she liked being in the rain with water gently caressing her skin as she danced to the ever pounding beats of the droplets crashing with the solid ground. Soon his thoughts ceased and a feral grin replaced his engrossed expression, as three figures silently appeared in front of the tower.

"Well I guess I'll have some explaining to do."

_**Xxxxxxx**_

_"Yeah all my life _

_My eyes don't see things that way_

_Yeah all this time_

_Caught in the storm I have made"_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

"Hurry the hell up and move your lazy asses!" A blond haired blue eyed girl hollered at her insufferable teammates.

"Geez… how troublesome."

The blond girl looked towards a man with pineapple styled hair with a face clearly displaying his annoyance. "Shikamaru you think were being invaded?"

The teen sighed before rubbing his forehead. "Maybe… It would be the perfect opportunity for a village to invade us, seeing as how most of are high ranked shinobi our out on missions."

"I hope not." She mumbled.

She hoped that the village wasn't being attacked. Especially by whoever owned that enormous quantity of chakra that they had felt earlier. Konoha was already weakened from the last attack by Sound another invasion would be fatal.

"I wouldn't worry about it to much Ino, must groups set off last night or this mourning. So they should have been close enough to feel that chakra and should be returning soon."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the blond, it was obvious that something else was bothering the usually cheerful girl. "Ino, I know you felt Sakura's chakra near..."

"Yeah, by now Sakura's probably already beaten the intruder into submission."

Ino strained a smile, but she wasn't fooling anyone. He could see right through Ino's pathetic mask that she was trying to keep up a happy façade. Ino thought of Sakura as a sister, and he knew she was worried about her.

They made there way across the rooftops in silence as they came into view of the Hokage's Tower and the source of the terrifying chakra. With one last bound the blond landed gracefully in front of the tower, with her teammates Chouji and Shikamaru right behind her.

"I can't sense Sakura's chakra anymore." The pineapple haired teen whispered to a large teen dressed in battle armor.

The blond didn't seem to notice her teammates whispering to themselves. Her eyes were fixated on the tower's lobby where she could still feel Sakura's chakra signal. "She's in the tower."

"How do you know that?" Chouji said to express his confusion.

"Call it intuition." Ino responded.

"Alright I guess the mission to wave's on hold… how troublesome." Ino smirked as she could picture the exact look of annoyance that was written so clearly across her friend's face.

"At least now we won't have to worry about listening to Ino's whining about getting her hair wet the whole way to Wave." Said the big teen, as pointed a thumb at the blonde's outrageous hair style.

A vein bulged on top of the said girl's forehead and her smirk disappeared. She whirled around in the direction of her team, her face red from rage. "I'll have you know that was one time and do you know how long it took me to style my hair that day!"

Chouji started backing away waving his hands up defensively as the enraged blond drew nearer towards him with her fists raised.

Team 10 froze at the almost not existent squeak of a door opening, that was nearly unheard by the ever falling downpour of rain. Both males had immediately afterwards taken fighting stances. Ino attentively watched the reactions from her teammates before she cautiously turned around to face a figure draped in a black cloak.

_**Xxxxxxx **_

_"Another sin goes __unforgiven_

_Another blind eye to the sight_

_When it all seems sort of familiar_

_Just tell one thousand lies"_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

The aged shinobi knew he was in trouble. These cloaked men were good. They were strong, fast and yet so young. Age however didn't seem to affect them as they carried themselves with grace that only most experienced jounins or higher ranked shinobi possessed.

He brought his foot up to momentarily block a strike from the blonde's strange blade. He heard the boy snort before another blade appeared out of then air and was rushing to cut him in half. Using his cunning tactics he threw his attacker off balance by kicking his blocked blade back at him. He took off like a bullet heading straight at the blond. As he made it within arms length and the boy slashed widely at him. Dropping to the ground Jiraiya was able to dodge the horizontal slash and pushed forwards with a boost of chakra to his legs. He got beneath the blond and delivered an uppercut to his chin, which sent him into the air.

Roxas gritted his teeth as he back flipped and landed gracefully on his feet. He was very agitated at the moment. This damn elderly man he was facing was very flexible and not to mention packed one hell of a punch. The man's calm demeanor was the most irritating think about him. Who did he think he was dealing with a child? Roxas flung one of his blades at the man while simultaneously charging forward.

Jiraiya leaned to the side allowing the blade to pass him by without even making a scratch. Side stepping the blonde's forward strike, he give him a punch to the abdomen. Roxas noticed before the fist connected and summoned his other blade back to block the elderly man's punch. Roxas smirked at the look of shock upon the old man's face.

Too bad old man." He said obnoxiously.

"Indeed it's a shame that you're such an amateur." Jiraiya commented while he locked his foot around the blonde's ankle and grabbed his shoulders. Roxas let out a yelp of surprise as he was forced backwards and tripped falling to the floor. He jumped to his feet and brought his blade down vertically preparing to cleave the white haired man in half. Jiraiya spun around the blade and as he did a full 360 around it, his leg was lifted into the air, connecting to back of the young blonde's head. Roxas was sent flying through the air heading for the window.

_**Xxxxxxx**_

_**"**__And never keep a broken promise_

_And give in to a lack of control_

_Never forgive the ones that forget_

_This strength you call your own"_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

"Roooxaaassss!" Axel screamed while he caught a glimpse of his friends form sailing across the room. Axel couldn't believe that they were being held off by these weaklings. It was absurd. The humiliation that he the flurry of dancing flames and the key bearer of Organization 13 were being overpowered by humans. Axels' inner rant was interrupted as the enraged blond woman sent another flurry of punches his way. He managed to side step them all and was about to implant his chakrams in her when the silver haired man pierced his left shoulder with a kunai. The wound wasn't very deep but it hurt like hell.

"I forgot about you." Axel said slyly as he gripped his chakrams. "So were getting serious now are we?" Kakashi's eyes widened, when the red headed man's weapons were suddenly engulfed in flames. "Here, catch." Axel whispered as he spun his chakrams in his hand and then released one at the stunned jounin. Kakashi had barely enough time to dodge the weapon as he was still a little shocked. He moaned as the flaming blade sliced his side leaving a nasty cut and burn. He gripped his side and could feel the blood spurting out of it, and flowing through his hands and down his side.

_"Geez… these guys are dangerous_. _I've never seen a technique like this before. Just who the hell are they?"_ Kakashi thought as he stared impassively at the red head. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the smirk plastered on the man's face. His eyes quickly widened for the third time that day as he took notice to two circular weapons whizzing though the air at him. _"Oh shit!"_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

_"Gone_

_The last piece to hold together_

_Gone_

_Never to return"_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

"Damn him." Roxas mentally thought before he dug his blades into the floor making him come to a dead stop. He released his grip on the keyblades and charged forwards with incredible speed. He was tired of this man treating him as if he was a child. It was insulting for such an insignificant opponent to fool with him. He would force this into the senile man's head that he Roxas of Organization 13 is no one to play around with.

How did this kid expect to beat him without a weapon? It didn't make sense to the Sannin, sure he might be able to surprise someone with this little stunt but he was an experienced fighter. He had witnessed almost every desperate counter and this did not surprise him in the least. It was pathetic really this kid was a decent fighter but he made such a rookie mistake. He watched his form as he descended upon him. He sighed before he placed his right hand to the side and a blue sphere began taking shape.

"Whoa… What the hell is that? Roxas watched as his opponent began to mold a sphere with wind spinning inside of it. He knew that this technique was deadly if not by the power radiating off of it then by the sad look upon the old man's face. That told him that he wasn't going to survive through this. It felt as if everything had slowed down when the elderly man charged at him ready to unleash the sphere of energy upon him_Dying__ by the hands of an old geezer how embarrassing. No…no I can't die I promised him. I swore that no matter what I would never die_. He glared at the sphere of spinning energy as it was wrenched back. He looked around the room for anything anyway to escape his impending death. _"Come on there's got to be something anything. Think Roxas…think?"_ His blue orbs sprung open at the last second and he glanced back at his weapons still buried within floor. _"That's it, the keyblade."_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

_**"**__The one thing that seems to be certain_

_Begin together and always end alone_

_Never give in never surrender_

_Even when the grave you dig's your own"_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

There was a tense silence as the shinobi's eyes were locked upon the mystery being. Everything was quiet as the fighters exchanged glances; the storm that was ensuing was barely a whisper over the gentle exhale of breathing.

"Yo." Naruto called out over the rain. The tension in the air thickened at this simple gesture. "_I don't know how long I can hold them off for. Hurry Roxy or this might all go to hell."_

_"_So do you guys have an appointment?"

"Who are you and what is your purpose?" Shikimaru asked ignoring the man's question.

"Well you see my friends and I were here admiring the scenery… by the way beautiful village." Naruto said while looking around at the village.

"We were asked to help the Hokage with her paperwork."

Ino scowled. "I'll believe that when me shit turns purple."

Naruto grinned beneath his hood. "Really, now that's something I have to see."

Ino grumbled under her breath. "I wouldn't provoke us any further then you already have. Or will be forced to take action and take you down."

"Che." Naruto muttered. "Just like your friend tried."

"What did you say?" An unbelieving voice asked.

_"Damn why'd I have to let that slip. __Freaking ego of mine."_He berated himself. "What, you'll have to be a little more specific. You see I have a really bad memory. I can't even seem to remember your names."

Chouji snickered "That's cause we haven't given them."

"Oh I guess I have no choi…." Naruto stopped mid-sentence. He twirled around so he was facing the tower. He knew this energy that was emitting from the tower. It was so familiar and yet at the same time so different. Something in his gut was telling him something was terribly wrong. He glanced back to see that his guests had also sensed the strange energy. His eyes widened as a large explosion erupted and a figure was shot out of the shaking tower.

"Roxaasssss"

_**Xxxxxxx**_

**"**_Now it's gone but never forgotten_

_Without a hint and with no warning_

_Listen close to the voices calling_

_Pay attention to the words they say for the love of God"_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

Roxas reached out towards his blades. His body calling for the keyblades, answering the call of there master. A brilliant light exploded engulfing the keyblade wielders arms. A warm sensation embraced both of his arms as the light heated up his skin. His hands closed grasping cold steel to his still warm flesh. Roxas crossed the keyblades across his chest just as the spinning sphere slammed into him. He gritted his teeth and let out a choked gasp as the sphere collided with the keyblades. The sphere was trying to break through the keyblades but they held firm against the intense pressure grinding upon them. With no where else for the built up energy to go, it exploded. Jiraiya was pushed back colliding with a wall by his own attack backfiring on him. Roxas closed his eyes tightly as he was catapulted from the tower.

He was too scared to look so he kept his eyes covered as he felt the wind whistling through his hair. The blond grasped the keyblades tighter to his body as he started to descend. _"Sorry I couldn't keep are promise."_He thought as his grip loosened and his blades fell to the ground faster then his own body.

The next thing he knew, two strong firm arms wrapped warmly around him. Roxas didn't need to open his eyes to see who had caught him. It didn't matter. All he knew was that he felt safe, he let a small smile grace his features as he basked in the security of being safe from the world, even if it wasn't going to last. He looked up as he felt his savior's warm breath tickling his face. Sky blue eyes met perfect delicate whiskers on the face of his savior, friend, and lover. He smiled as he gripped the other's shirt tightly and snuggled his face against the blonde's chest. He was going to enjoy the comfort of this embrace while it lasts.

_**Xxxxxxx**_

_**"**__Gone_

_The last piece to hold together_

_Gone_

_Never to return"_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

Naruto wasn't sure what to do or say. So instead he just pulled Roxas closer into a stronger embrace. They stayed like this for a few seconds before Naruto released his hold on the younger blond. _"Are you trying to make me die faster?"_ He whispered with his lips pressed gently against the others ear. Roxas let go and moved back a few feet away from his partner, guilt written clearly across his features.

Naruto looked at his best friend's face and immediately felt his heart melt. _"How can you not just love someone who's so damn cute?"_He squealed in his mind.

_"_Come on cheer up, we still got a mission to finish." Naruto said as he grinned at the other blond.

The demon containers heart almost broke when he gazed into his partners eyes. What he saw almost made his façade crack. Fear and anger were being held with in his partner's pure cerulean orbs. He knew that Roxas had been feeling this way for a while. Hell it would be a lie to say that he didn't feel the same. It was quite amusing the audacity that two beings both not possessing a heart, were able to develop and express emotions for each other. This very idea was unbelievable and not a single nobody before them were able to accomplish such a feat. To be able to create emotions from nothing but an empty void was astonishing to almost everyone. Then there was the fact that fate had developed plans to take all this away from those who had created hearts for each other. He knew that soon time would run out and both he and his lover would be left alone by themselves once again. The simple truth was that Roxas was being eaten away from the inside. He just couldn't stand knowing that there time was limited and the darkness within him was tearing him apart. That's why Roxas had been distancing himself from anyone. The bright charming spirit was evaporating and now he was becoming cold to others even the one person who would always care for him. He just didn't know what to say to the blond. It was painful enough to know, let alone have to dream and think about it every single second. But that didn't matter the promise made long ago is what did.

_"We had promised to never die to always be beside each other and I plan to keep my side of that bargain as long as I can." _Naruto reassured himself. He stepped forward towards the depressed boy and wrapped his arms around his shoulders

"Don't ever forget our promise Roxy and will…well you know what I mean?" Naruto said and then looked away, his face red from embarrassment.

Roxas smirked at the cute blush that his partner was trying to hide. "No worries there, but you know... you look so adorable when you blush." He teased.

"Yeah, yeah we all know how cute you two are already." Naruto and Roxas looked up to see the descending form of there friend.

"Axel" They both said in unison.

"Yeah don't wet your panties. I made it just in time for the party." Normally both blondes would have responded with an insult to Axels' crude remarks but…

"You know I don't like big parties." Naruto closed his eyes and then opened them to glare at red-haired friend.

_"_Now all we need is some booze." Axel muttered, clearly ignoring Naruto as he slapped his forehead in irritation.

"I forgot how annoying you get around large crowds."All three friends stared out at the large gathering of shinobi in a weary manner. "We have no choice now." Naruto said while letting go off Roxas and placing himself in between the Shinobi and his friends. He turned back and looked at his closest friends.

"There's no other option, we'll have to let them finish up for us."

_"_What about the mission."

Naruto smirked at Roxas before lowering his eyes making them disappear within the shadow of his hood.

"It's out of our hands now, unless you have a better plan to deal with them." He said while motioning with his hand to the large gathering behind him.

The key bearer looked away not knowing what to say and so he didn't respond.

"Well... if there are no further objections then it's tim…"

"Inform the others." Axel interrupted before Naruto could continue. Naruto nodded to the red head before continuing with his previous actions.

Naruto sighed as he took another step forward and raised his sleeve to his mouth, immediately attracting the attention of everyone present. There was a silence in the air as the shinobi stood still, ready to attack at a moments notice.

"Looks like our time ran out." The demon vessel spoke barely above a whisper as he turned around, looking up from beneath the shadowy veil of his hood at the crowd. "It's a shame, but we got to leave the rest up to them."

All of the shinobi watched decisively as the strange man whispered something into his sleeve and then started rubbing his gloved hands together. Weapons seemed to just spring out of nowhere and into each shinobi's hands, as the same cloaked figure extended his hands out with his palms facing the ground.

"Come and bath this world in your everlasting darkness… **Heartless**."

_**Xxxxxxx**_

_"Where did I go wrong?_

_When the life forsaken again_

_Is the one I call my own?"_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

_Only one more chapter to go before we start getting into the canon Kingdom hearts story. Again There might be problems with grammar and other such significant things, but I don't have a beta and I probably wouldn't notice so don't bite my head off for it. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reviewing._

_One last thing after an extended search, I've come to the conclusion that there __isn't__ many Death Note or __Kyou__ Kara __Maou__ crossovers with Naruto. (None for KKM) So after I finish at least one of my stories I think I am going to start one of these. _

_Thanks for stopping by._


End file.
